Smile for the Camera
by Kelkale
Summary: AU Fuji Syusuke, on the verge of greatness photographer, is looking for the perfect model for his first showcase. What he ends up with is chaos, insanity, and the scowling ravenhaired boy who causes it. FujiRyoma
1. Chapter 1

Title: Smile for the Camera

Pairing: Fuji/Ryoma

Summary: AU Fuji Syusuke, on the verge of greatness photographer, is looking for the perfect model for his first showcase. What he ends up with is chaos, insanity, and the scowling raven-haired boy who causes it.

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Let's see- I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that I don't own Prince of Tennis, did I get it right?

Well this crazy plot popped in my head while on vacation so I thought I'd try it out and see if anyone liked it.

Chapter 1

Fuji Syusuke professional photographer, sat at the desk in his office, a piece of wasabi sushi in one hand, and a head-shot in the other. Besides enjoying a lunch which would make most people breathe fire, Fuji was also contemplating his next model for his newest project.

At one time he had taken pictures for a sports magazine since he had been desperate for a job starting out and having played tennis in junior high school drew him back to the sport, even if it was from a different angle. The job proved successful since he managed to capture the hidden potential of the future pro players on film and from there he had no shortage of offers. But now he was finally on his own after years of working on magazines. Finally he could take the pictures he wanted and not listen to anyone.

The first thing he did was go straight to his brother who had slammed the door in his face when asked to model. He chose to explain this away as his brother's shyness and although he was disappointed that he couldn't show the world his little brother's cuteness, he was still excited.

And this was where finding a model came in. He frowned briefly at an auburn-haired girl with most of her chest on display before picking up the next one. He wasn't sure what the theme of his showcase would be so he had chosen a variety of models to look at. The next model made his eyes snap open in surprise. Many models chose to pout for the camera, or snarl even to show fierceness. It was a good look for clothing, but Fuji drew his pictures from genuine emotion. The young boy in this picture looked indifferent, almost bored. If one just glanced at the face, they would assume it was a boy's horrible first attempt at modeling. But Fuji had requested of the agency only pictures of their talented models and no beginners since he wanted to get his showcase done right and quickly. Had they thrown this boy in by mistake? Another deeper look at the dark raven hair, golden-catlike eyes, and delicate facial features made him pause, uncertain. The boy certainly had a beautiful face but the lack of emotion he showed made it hard to visualize him as a model. With a sigh, Fuji flipped the head-shot on top of the chesty redhead. No matter what this boy was, being incapable of showing emotion made him a reject.

* * *

Fuji had called his brother this time, rather than chance having a door slammed in his nose again. He had developed a particular fondness for his nose since the day his sister informed him it was a shared feature with his aniki. For some strange reason Yuuta had begged for a nose job after that but Syusuke had always adored the quirky nature of his younger sibling. When the boy answered, Fuji decided to work up to his request by making small talk but Yuuta saw through him.

"Why are you calling aniki?" Yuuta demanded and Fuji could picture the smaller boy gripping the receiver tightly as his eyes glared a hole into the wall across from him. Fuji let out a chuckle.

"Saa, am I that predictable? I need your help as a model for my showcase Yuuta. I've tried to find someone but noone come close to how wonderful you would be."

"Aniki," Yuuta moaned, "I don't want to be your model. Do me a favor and close your eyes, and just pick one of your model choices. If it doesn't work, fine. But you're a great photographer, you can work with anyone. Consider it a challenge. Now I have to go. I have a date with Mizuki. Tell me how it goes later."

"Hmm." Fuji said quietly, "You know Yuuta I don't like it when you go out with complete strangers. This guy could be psychotic and a bad dresser for all you know." Fuji heard a sigh on the other end of the line before Yuuta spoke again.

"Syusuke you know Mizuki. We've known each other since junior high. We've been dating for months."

"Maa so you're aware that he's psychotic and still dating him? We need to have a talk soon Yuuta. I think you're old enough to hear about the birds and the bees, and how if the bee touches the bird then he is murdered by the bird's older brother." Fuji threatened then chuckled as Yuuta hung up on him. Slowly he put down the phone and wandered over to his huge pile of rejects. He had always appreciated a challenge and this would just make his showcase all the more meaningful if he could pull it off. Closing his eyes so the barest slit of sight he usually looked through was blocked, he reached out and prayed for anyone who wasn't a lingerie model.

* * *

His prayers were answered in the form of a sullen 18 year old boy. The boy of no emotions who he had assumed was new and bad at the field. So far half of his assumption was right. Apparently the girl had messed up at the agency for this boy was only a couple months and two ad campaigns into a modeling career. But he was desperate for work. When Fuji had the agency contact him the boy showed up at his office the very next day. That was when Fuji learned fact two about Echizen Ryoma, he was capable of emotions- all the negative ones. When he showed up at the door he was scowling, when Fuji admitted the project wasn't ready for shooting yet his golden eyes flashed anger.

"Then why did you call me?" Echizen demanded and Fuji could read the frustration in his face, and the general unease as the boy shifted in his seat.

"I needed to see you in person before I made up my mind." Fuji explained.

"Well now you've seen me. Now what?" Ryoma stated bluntly, glaring at the photographer across the desk.

"Maa you're very impatient Echizen. You should work on that. Alright you've got the job. I want to start work next week so show up Monday at 8am sharp and try not to be late. Any questions?" Fuji decided to take a chance.

Echizen lost the glare for a second as he quietly demanded, "When do I get paid?"

Fuji was a bit surprised at the frank question but knew from one glance at Echizen he wouldn't get any explanation.

"I'll pay you half the amount when you show up on Monday and the rest when we're finished shooting. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Fuji asked but not really caring what he answered since he wasn't about to change his policy. Echizen nodded in agreement and Fuji was a bit disappointed when he found the glare lock back in place on the smaller boy's face.

After Echizen trudged out the door Fuji sat down at his desk and stared out the windowsill at his cacti collection sitting there. Maybe he should have gone into photographing plants.

Tbc...

Next chapter we learn more about the life of the model Echizen Ryoma while Ryoma struggles to learn the concept of an alarm clock and Yuuta struggles to introduce his aniki to the concept of entertainment apart from torturing his younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Smile for the Camera

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Fuji/Ryoma, Yuuta/Mizuki, Ryoma/Kevin

Summary: AU Fuji Syusuke, on the verge of greatness photographer, is looking for the perfect model for his first showcase. What he ends up with is chaos, insanity, and the scowling raven-haired boy who causes it.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers from the last chapter: Ishka, Jase Shadowstar, RuByMoOn17, Amiya, and Ephedrine. Here's your update- hope you like it.

Let's see I feel like I should try and explain exactly how AU this fic is. Basically imagine that Ryoma never left America in junior high. He didn't move to Japan until about six months ago when he is about 18 years old. Fuji's life is exactly the same as the anime except that of course there was no Echizen Ryoma in Seigaku's regulars when he was on the tennis team. Fuji is about 20 in this story. I will explain why Ryoma never left America in the next few chapters or die trying. Promise.

Oh and any musings that Ryoma makes about Fuji in the first section are of course assumptions and are probably not true. Unless he's talking about how sexy he is. Smirks.

Disclaimer: Should I sing the not-mine song? Actually it would probably scar you for life so instead- Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 2

Echizen Ryoma used to breathe tennis. It was an obsession that had probably started when he was still in his mother's stomach while she was watching his father play. It got worse when he was able to stand long enough to hold a racquet. By the time he was in junior high, his life had been narrowed down to the bounce of a tennis ball on a clay court, and the proper smirk to fling at your opponent when you crushed him with the words "Mada mada dane." Then Echizen had stopped breathing in high school.

A stupid, pointless accident and his entire future gone.

He had found other ways to get close to the court. One of them was currently throwing kernels of popcorn at him while he watched the latest games of his future opponent.

"How are you going to learn anything when you keep staring at me?" Ryoma grumbled as he picked kernels out of his raven locks and tossed them back at the blond in disgust.

"I'm only looking at your ugly face because you refuse to tell me how your interview went. Did you get the modeling gig or not?" Kevin Smith, professional tennis player, best friend, occasional lover, and perpetual pain-in-the-ass demanded of the boy.

"Why should I tell you? You called me ugly. See if I ever put out for you again." Echizen taunted as one of his well-aimed kernels landed satisfying with a smack between the blond's eyes.

"I hate you." Kevin sulked, sticking out his tongue at the would-be model and turning back to the video.

"As long as we're clear about that." Ryoma said dryly. "And yes, I did get the gig. Unlike certain tennis players I know, I never lose."

Echizen then ducked as the plastic bowl minus popcorn sailed over his head to join its former contents on the carpet. "I wasn't finished with that." Ryoma scowled as he inwardly smirked at the outraged glare on his lover's face.

"Then go eat off the floor for all I care!" Kevin yelled, his face scrunching up in anger, while the sunglasses that were permanently glued to the top of his head slipped sideways when he jumped to his feet. Echizen felt a twinge of regret as he realized he had pushed the other boy too far, but apologies were for the weak, and it was useless to fret about the past. His father had taught him that the day he kicked him out of the house.

His musings were cut short when a stinging slap cut across his face and he stared dully up at his roommate. "How dare you imply that you're superior to me! I'm the one who has the steady career in this apartment! I'm the one who took you in when your father tossed you out of the house cause he couldn't stand the sight of you any more! I'm the one who pays for this apartment, for the food you eat, and the clothes you wear! I'm the one who can still play tennis!" Kevin was shaking from the rage distorting his features and it only got worse the longer he shouted.

Ryoma unconsciously had known this was a long time coming, since although his old friend from junior high days had been ecstatic to further their relationship, he quickly realized that Ryoma Echizen the struggling model was a far cry from Ryoma Echizen future samurai junior. Kevin didn't know what to do with someone so disconnected from tennis and was quickly growing to resent his lover.

"If you think you're so high and mighty Echizen the model why don't you just leave then? Because obviously you don't need my charity anymore." Kevin continued ranting, gesturing wildly at the door and Ryoma pondered if he did leave now, would the angry blond change the locks before he got back? A small clicking sound made him take note of the fact that the VCR tape of Smith's opponent had finished, and then a loud slam in the back of the apartment broke through his haze of thought and he realized the angry ranting boy had disappeared into their bedroom.

With a small sigh Echizen turned off the now static on the tv and got down on the floor to pick up the bowl and popcorn that managed to try its best to ruin their carpet. 'Kevin's carpet.' The raven-haired boy corrected in a detached manner as he got up and placed the bowl of popcorn on the kitchen counter and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer to put on his swelling cheek. The icy cold compress brought tears to his eyes and he blinked furiously, hoping there would be no bruise left on Monday or he would be out of a job. He desperately needed this job, hating every minute he had to depend on someone else for his needs. As soon as Fuji paid him on Monday he was cashing the check and putting a down payment on an apartment. Fuji's job offer had been a miracle. It seemed only fitting that his personal miracle had been delivered by someone with the face of an angel, Ryoma surmised as he pictured the pale brown hair and bright sapphire eyes, delicate features so similar to the boy several feet from him and yet the two could not be more different.

Fuji Syusuke was lucky. He had never had to deal with tennis.

* * *

Syusuke considered himself extremely lucky the next day when he knocked on the door to his brother's apartment and was greeted with a flustered Yuuta who seemed so out of sorts he actually let Fuji invite himself in and sit on the couch before coming to his senses.

"Aniki!" Yuuta stuttered as if he had just come to the realization that he had a guest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to tell you all about the model I picked and thank you for your help." Fuji declared with his customary smile, inwardly pondering what had bothered his brother and if he needed any weapons to seek justice.

"I'm sure whoever you picked is wonderful aniki but I really didn't help and you can just show me the pictures instead when you shoot them." Yuuta babbled, shifting nervously from one foot to another and pointedly staring at the door as if it would come alive and drag his brother away if he stared hard enough.

"Nonsense Yuuta. You were a big help to me and I wanted to repay you." Fuji declared, pulling a small wrapped present out of his camera bag and thrusting it upon the smaller boy.

Yuuta recoiled at the gift in his hands as if it was about to bite him. But knowing Syusuke, anything was possible. Pasting a smile on his face that looked more like a grimace Yuuta slowly started to unwrap a tiny corner of the brightly wrapped paper. Only to freeze as a small _thump _was heard from across the room in the direction of the hallway and closet...

Yuuta frantically stared at his brother but the former tensai merely smiled and asked "Saa are you going to keep me in suspense Yuuta?"

"You already know what it is aniki." Yuuta grumbled, feeling almost normal again as he slid the remaining paper off his present. And he froze again to stare at Syusuke's idea of a gift.

"What...how...why aniki?" Yuuta finally stammered.

"Maa I can see you like it Yuuta- you're speechless. I decided to buy you some protection since we haven't had the chance to have that talk about the birds and the bees." Fuji declared happily as he pulled the small canister of mace out of his brother's hands. "See you spray this in the eyes of any evil person who would try to take advantage of you."

Yuuta merely continued staring in shock while Syusuke stood up and headed for the hallway. "See it also works on psychotic stalkers who hide in closets as well." Fuji lectured, pulling open the hall closet door and pushing the button on the pepper spray to the horror of the unprepared vision of purple standing in the closet.

Mizuki screamed in pain and ran out of the closet straight smack into the wall across the hallway since his eyes were covered with his hands. As he crumpled into an undignified heap of violet on the ground, he continued to let out soft whimpers and Yuuta rushed to his side.

"That was cruel aniki." Yuuta scowled as he gently guided his boyfriend to his feet and towards the bathroom to wash out his eyes.

Syusuke merely chuckled and stared at the canister in his hands. "Saa your girlfriend Yuuta is a good actress. I almost believed she was in pain from all those feminine cries of hers."

"Aniki, Mizuki _is_ in pain. You just sprayed pepper in his eyes." Yuuta explained with a sigh, choosing to ignore the fact that his brother was changing his boyfriend's gender for reasons only he would understand. With aniki you there were just some topics you didn't approach.

"I am quite manly Fuji Syusuke. Yuuta-kun tells me this all the time at night." Mizuki apparently did not understand the unspoken rules about aniki, number one being not to mention sex and his younger brother in the same sentence.

"When we're playing tennis aniki, at night on the street courts." Yuuta broke in frantically as his brother's eyes split open with a blaze of intensity at Mizuki's words. Then he tried for a distraction. "Mizuki I thought your eyes were burning?"

"Saa that's the thing Yuuta- the canister isn't open yet. I guess your girlfriend is just a bit of a drama queen." Syusuke explained holding out his brother's "gift" to him which was immediately snatched away since in the wrong hands it could be construed as a weapon.

"I'm a guy. Yuuta-kun tell your brother that I'm a guy. I will not have anyone hinting that I am anything less." Mizuki whined, latching onto his boyfriend's arm.

Fuji merely chuckled and took hold of his younger sibling's other arm, gently steering them towards the couch again. "Why don't we all sit down together and I can tell you all about my new model and then you and your girlfriend can tell me all about your late night tennis matches." Syusuke's eyes widened slightly at the end of the sentence and he smiled wider as he stared at Mizuki. "In fact I want to hear every detail."

Yuuta scowled as he tried to detatch both his brother and his lover from his arms. Silently he stared down at the weapon-gift in his lap and pondered what would happen if he used it on the two psychotic stalkers who had just been in his closet. Then he sighed and resigned himself to babysitter duty for the night. What a way to spend a Saturday night.

Tbc...

Ok that was pointless. Ah I didn't get to Fuji/Ryoma interaction! Well I promise to put them at least in the same room next chapter. Um let's see next chapter Ryoma and Fuji photo shoot day one. Plus Fuji finally decides to spend some time with a human being who isn't his brother. And no, the world hasn't ended because of it.

If anyone wants to kill me for attempting a Ryoma/Kevin relationship you should know I stole Yuuta's present and have no idea how to use it. Also, Fuji/Ryoma is my obsession so no worries they will end up together in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Smile for the Camera

Pairing: Fuji/Ryoma, Kevin/Ryoma, Yuuta/Mizuki, Eiji/Oishi, Fuji/Tezuka -wow so many pairings and I'm not even close to finishing- you'd think all these boys did was date and make out hmm...

I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story and thank you so much to the reviewers: Chakura, RuByMoOn17, ki-ku-maru BEAM, and Ishka. Chakura unfortunately I'm going to torture poor Ryoma some more in this chapter but hopefully Fuji will make him feel better. Also I feel bad that some of you haven't seen Kevin before- I promise to try my hardest not to spoil any of the anime with him in it.

Ok I know it took me awhile to update again you can blame class and homework for that. So to try and appease everyone I bring a slightly longer chapter this time. So enjoy reading and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I think the world would end- or become a better place, I'm up for either.

Chapter 3

It was hazy in the dream, and Ryoma was always grateful for the indicator which let him know history had not decided to repeat itself. Rather his subconscious was being a sadistic bastard again, but what else was new?

He watched in a detached manner as he stepped into the car again, fastening his seat belt while glaring at the man who reached over and messed up his hair before screeching out of the parking lot.

It had become second nature to ignore the baka who was squealing over how his son was a becoming a chip off the old block, surrounding himself with beautiful young girls. When the old man started drooling, lost in pleasant perverted fantasies, the raven-haired boy simply sighed and turned to gaze out the window, hoping that the 20 minute car ride from hell would somehow be faster this afternoon.

There had been no warning that afternoon, Ryoma was positive of that fact and had informed the police several times when they interviewed him in the hospital.

His fingers trembled slightly when he turned back to look out at the road, it was the only indulgence his dream let him take, the only freedom he had to express the terror of seeing a car barreling towards him once again. He had closed his eyes in the end, grim acceptance of the fact that opposite from tennis, he had no control over how this ended up. The sound of the crash was second to the great force of the car twisting around, and his body being dragged along with it. Pain, like he had never known before and hoped to never feel again shot through him, and dimly he heard his father calling his name. On that afternoon, it had been that more than anything which told him how serious this was- the old man never called him Ryoma. Was he going to die? It was that thought which he pondered before blacking out, escaping the pain finally.

The rest of the time was a blur of moments flashing through his mind as he was admitted into the hospital and "fixed up" to the best of the doctor's abilities. It had been his mother who calmly informed him that he had injured his right knee too badly in the crash to ever play tennis seriously again. There were tears in her eyes as she told him, reaching down to brush a few strands of his raven locks behind his ears. He had brushed her away, refusing the hug and words of comfort she offered. He scowled and glared at her until she remembered a conference she suddenly had to be at across the country. Apparently the conference lasted the next three years.

His father had snuck glances at him whenever he thought he wasn't looking, and Ryoma felt this must be what it feels like to be one of the naked women in his father's magazines- something people can't help but stare at even knowing how wrong it is to look.

Echizen hated what he became in those next few years to his father- some strange breed of animal which the fool tiptoed around so not to startle him. The raven-haired boy even lost his identity from his father, he was "Ryoma" now, not "boy" or "midget" or even "hey you". There were no longer expectations or demands placed on him. No joking about potential dates, no mandatory games at night, no one even asked if he finished his homework. The worst part was watching his father toss out his tennis supplies. The magazines and books went first, followed by his posters, then the tennis balls, and all tennis clothing. His racquet had been last to reach the bonfire in the backyard, Ryoma had actually bothered to ask his old man to keep it.

"No." Nanjirou had stated firmly while tossing the red racquet on the fire, his eyes reflecting the fierceness of the fire. "Tennis is your past now, you have no need for it anymore." There was frustration in his tone, and Ryoma knew that somehow he had let down his father without trying. An old wooden racquet was the last thing burned and Ryoma would have been blind not to recognize the tool of his greatest rival going up in smoke- taking the family's hopes and dreams with it.

That night Ryoma slept in a room empty of everything but his bed, and tried to envision a future for himself. He couldn't figure out anything past waking up the next morning. He wasn't even positive of that.

It had been hazy in the dream when he watched his future destroyed. When he woke up that morning five minutes before he was supposed to be at Fuji-san's office life was a bit too bright for comfort.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was smiling when Ryoma managed to rush into his office Monday morning. Normally, a smile was a good omen, which could be interpreted as forgiveness from your employer for oversleeping and being a half an hour late. However Echizen, who had only met the older boy once before, somehow knew that this was not a good sign. Maybe it was the eerie silence that settled in the room after the door slammed shut behind the model, or the way Fuji-san continued to stare pleasantly at some spot about a foot away from Echizen's left ear as if frozen in a trance. Whatever it was, Ryoma was quick to mutter an apology under his breathe and take a step back in case he needed to make a quick exit.

After about a minute of waiting which seemed more like an hour to the anxious boy, the photographer turned his head slightly so he was now facing Ryoma. "Saa Echizen, may I please see your wrist?"

The raven-haired boy wasn't quite sure how to respond to this request. It was certainly unexpected and he sincerely hoped he hadn't been hired to be a hand model. On the other hand, maybe it was best to assume that there was a logical reason behind the reason rather than anything else. With a bored expression carefully covering his face to hide his nervousness he held out his right wrist. The brunette reached across the desk quickly and strongly grasped his hand, pulling his arm this way and that to stare intently at the wrist, sapphire eyes opening as Fuji-san started sliding slim fingers over the body part. Unconsciously the model found himself blushing under the close scrutiny of the older boy and the feeling of his soft, delicate hands running over his arm. The touch felt nice and Ryoma started at this realization, trying and failing to pull himself away from the other boy.

"Fuji-san what are you doing?" Ryoma finally demanded, annoyed that his employer was manipulating his feelings so easily.

The photographer gave one final pat to Ryoma's wrist before releasing it and smiled at the boy again, and Echizen felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized the brunette had been waiting for that question. He had just walked into a trap.

"Maa I was looking for any sprains or broken bones in your wrist Echizen-kun." Fuji-san explained slowly as if Ryoma had asked the most obvious question in the world. The model glanced down at his wrist which still tingled slightly from Syusuke's touch as if it would suddenly break so to justify his employer's answer. When his arm apparently refused to comply with Fuji-san's crazy ideas, Ryoma sighed and looked up at his boss.

"There's nothing wrong with my wrist Fuji-san. Why did you think there was?" the raven-haired boy asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Maa if you had hurt your wrist then you couldn't wear a watch." Fuji announced happily, and stood up to grab his coat from the chair behind him. Echizen had given up understanding this line of answers but gave it one last shot since his pride refused to quit.

"Are you asking me to get a watch so I'll be on time Fuji-san?"

The brunette chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, guiding him towards the door. "Of course not Echizen-kun. I would never ask you to go buy a watch. I'm going to get one for you. Now how would you like one with dinosaurs on it? I got a similar one for my little brother last year..."

* * *

Two embarrassing hours later, Fuji and Echizen were back in the office, Ryoma now sporting a brand new wristwatch which luckily enough for him contained absolutely no dinosaurs on it.

Fuji had calmly declared that it was finally time to start taking pictures and Echizen allowed himself to be pulled over to a white backdrop in a backroom of Fuji's office and obediently stared at the digital camera which the brunette pointed at him. Fuji however was not as easily appeased and stared thoughtfully at the younger boy before taking a picture. When the image showed up in the camera Fuji paused even longer this time before taking another shot. This continued for several shots before Fuji actually frowned and turned off his camera.

"Saa that's it for the day Echizen. Come back tomorrow morning and try to be on time." Fuji said quietly staring down at his camera. Echizen however was not quite ready to leave.

"Is there something wrong with my modeling?" Ryoma demanded, suddenly appearing in front of the brunette. Syusuke took a step backwards in surprise but smiled fondly at the younger boy, and shook his head.

"You were just fine Echizen. Was that your first photo shoot? I only wanted to take a couple of beginning shots of you before we start on background and lighting and costume. And of course hair and makeup. Have you ever thought of putting highlights in your hair? You'd look cute with blond streaks in your hair." Fuji suggested, reaching out to tug on said hair.

"Yadda." Ryoma responded, trying to untangle himself from his employer. It proved very difficult when the photographer's hands roamed southward and seemed to attach themselves to his waist.

"You have a very nice neck Echizen. Has anyone ever told you that?" Fuji complimented from behind him as he stared down at the boy's head.

"Are you going to photograph my neck Fuji-san?" Echizen asked sullenly as he bent slightly forward to focus his attention on the delicate hands which were sliding across his sides.

"Photograph? Oh I suppose we could do that too." Fuji whispered in the model's ear as he leaned closer to the youth so he could blow softly on his neck. The smaller boy shivered at the warm breathe and spun around, his anxiety growing as he noticed how close he was to the brunette, how close the other boy's face was, how close Fuji-san's lips were...

And then, right when he was about to mix business with pleasure, Fuji smiled. "Don't be late tomorrow Echizen. Or we'll spend the day shopping for a pager. Something that vibrates and makes noise when I call. Wouldn't that be a fun way to wake up every morning?"

Ryoma refrained from telling his employer that the two of them had very different ideas of fun. Instead he scowled at the brunette as the two separated from each other and gathered up his things. The paycheck that Fuji-san gave him before he left, however, more than made up for the fact that his employer was sadistic. Well that and the fact the older boy was cute.

But if anyone asked, Echizen was in it for the cash.

* * *

It was fairly simple to tell when Kikumaru Eiji was anywhere. The top signs were a loud chattering noise, followed by a heavy pressure on your back and/or neck, and the nearby presence of Oishi Syuichiroh. At the current moment, Eiji had somehow managed to pull most of his body out of Fuji's window and was loudly introducing himself to Syusuke's cacti collection. Oishi was naturally stuck between having a nervous breakdown while trying to pull his lover out of the window and apologizing profusely to the former tensai for having bothered both his window and his plants.

Fuji just chuckled and finished pouring the tea for his guests. "It's alright Oishi, I've actually been neglecting my plants this week since I've been so busy getting ready for my new project. I'm sure they appreciate the attention Eiji's giving them."

"Nya see Oishi, Fuji understands! I'm just trying to spread some happiness. They all looked so lonely sitting outside alone." Eiji squeaked as he wiggled his way out of Oishi's arms and settled himself on the couch next to Fuji.

Oishi let out a sigh of relief that the energetic redhead was no longer in danger of falling out a window and followed Eji's example of sitting down and picking up a tea cup. "So how is your new project coming along Fuji? Inui was saying he overheard from Mizuki that you finally picked a model for your showcase."

Fuji cocked his head slightly to the side in thought for a second before smiling at Oishi and nodding "Ah the boy who always wears purple that Yuuta is trying to teach tennis. That poor boy I fear he will never be able to play properly." Fuji let out a sigh in sympathy and Eiji giggled behind his teacup while Oishi merely nodded his head since politeness demanded you didn't argue with your host. "Yes Inui's data was once again accurate. I picked a young man named Echizen Ryoma to model for my new project. He's very attractive but well I think his parents forgot to teach him how to smile. See for yourselves." Fuji reached over to a folder on his desk and pulled out the photos he had printed earlier that afternoon. In every photo a raven-haired youth with wide cat-like golden orbs scowled at them, his slumped posture and drawn face signaling open hostility.

"Well at least he's not glaring in this one." Oishi offered helpfully as he gestured at one photo where Ryoma had given up scowling for a bored and disinterested expression. Eiji however had a different reaction.

"Kawaii!" the redhead squealed, grabbing up the nearest photos to him and hugging them, as if the two-dimensional pieces of paper would somehow turn into the flesh and blood boy. As Oishi reached over to grab the photos away from his lover Eiji stood up and bounced around the room with the photos, staring at them closely. "Ochibi is so kawaii Fuji. The scowling just adds to his cuteness. When do I get to meet him? Does he scowl like this all the time? Is he single? Nya I bet Fuji and Ochibi would make a cute couple together don't you think Oishi? Fuji can smile all the time and Ochibi can pout and together they cover all the emotions. Except when they kiss. You can't smile or frown with someone else's tongue in your mouth. At least I don't think you can. Nya Oishi come here and kiss me. I need to test something." Oishi didn't move from his spot on the couch to Eiji's annoyance but instead started sputtering and blushing, quickly turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Fuji's smile widened at the redhead's pronouncement and he gestured for his friend to come back over to him.

"Saa Oishi seems occupied at the moment Eiji. Why don't the two of us try your experiment?" Oishi seemed to turn purple at the brunette's offer and even Eiji started having second thoughts.

"Fuji that's not funny nya!" Eiji pouted before suddenly brightening. "Can I come to your next photo shoot Fuji? I promise to make Ochibi smile for you."

The redhead's big puppy-eyed look did not crack the former tensai and he shook his head in response. "Sorry Eiji but I don't let anyone come to my photo shoots not even my little brother."

"Nya that's not true Fuji. What about all those times you let Tezuka come?" Eiji argued before realizing what he said and covering up his mouth with both hands, staring at his lover in hopes that he would say something to make the eerie silence that had followed his words right again.

"Eiji didn't mean to say that Fuji. We both understand that you want privacy in your photo shoots. It's no problem- Eiji's just eager to see how your pictures come out." Oishi explained quietly looking from his embarrassed doubles partner to the brunette sitting next to him on the couch, a distant look on his face and the perpetual smile on his face seemed forced.

"How is Tezuka doing Oishi?" Fuji finally spoke, his eyes slitting open at the name of their former bouchou. Eiji and Oishi exchanged glances before the former vice captain let out a sigh and set his empty tea cup down.

"Tezuka is doing well in Germany. His classes are going well and he's joined the tennis team at the University there." Oishi paused a moment in his news account before continuing, "He's eager to talk to you Fuji. He wanted me to give you his phone number in case you don't have it..."

"I have it." the brunette quickly interrupted, pulling the now empty tea cups onto a tray and standing up with them. "I also have his e-mail address and the address of his apartment over there."

"Ah well I guess I'll let Tezuka know then." Oishi stammered before standing up and grabbing ahold of the bouncing redhead. "We should probably be going Fuji. Thank you for having us. I hope your new project goes well."

"Aww do we have to go Oishi?" Eiji whined as he clutched his lover's arm. When the other boy nodded firmly Eiji pouted and turned towards Fuji. "Nya Fuji can I keep a picture of Ochibi? I want to show everyone a picture of your new boyfriend. By the way when can you bring him to meet us? I want to know if he's really this short in person. I expect you to keep us up-to-date on every photo you take."

Fuji chuckled and nodded his permission to the redhead who stuffed several of the photos he had commandeered into his bag. "Feel free to come by anytime. I'll show you the photos I get. I'm not quite sure that I can get Echizen to go meet you though Eiji. I'm not sure if dating is covered in his contract. I'll look into it for you."

The two left quickly afterwards, Oishi lecturing Eiji about how he wasn't allowed to dive out of windows, french kiss in public, mention Tezuka in front of Fuji, or play matchmaker without permission. All in all it was a good day for the redhead in terms of chaos caused.

Fuji set to work washing the tea cups in the small kitchen in the back of his office. Unconsciously his thoughts drifted to Echizen during the photo shoot. He really had no clue why but something in the way he stood, the movement of his hands and arms reminded him of his long gone days at Seigaku Junior High.

When he closed his eyes to remember the event, he saw Echizen standing again with a scowl on his face. But this time, he held a tennis racquet in his hand. Fuji blinked and set down the cup in his hand, shaking his head at the foolishness. Oishi and Eiji had just brought back old memories, that's all.

The idea of Echizen Ryoma on a tennis court was about as likely as him ever calling Tezuka.

Tbc...

Wow ok um yeah. That was long. Hope no one fell asleep while reading. I figured Yuuta and Mizuki needed a break so Eiji and Oishi got some screen time. Ok so next chapter Fuji finally decides to shoot Ryoma properly, with any luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Smile for the Camera

Well I apologize for taking so long with the next chapter but I just started school and a new job. Sigh. Ok enough about me- read and enjoy.

Thanks so much to my reviewers: Ishka, Fanny chan, shadowcat15, RuBuMoOn17, and ki-ku-maru BEAM. ki-ku-maru BEAM- wow your review made me blush- thanks for all the compliments. Shadowcat15- yes I went for the Fuji/Tezuka angle but Tezuka is not a major part of this story. Fanny chan- thanks for retyping your review for me- oh and I'm flattered you compared my fic to yours. (Now will you pretty please update yours? -Just kidding- )

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Chapter 4

He hated packing. Granted, there wasn't a lot of material to pack into boxes for his new apartment, but still it was just the premise of the matter. Maybe most people would have assumed that he enjoyed this since he was so eager to move out on his own but they weren't the ones trying with limited success to stuff all his clothing into a small suitcase already half filled with books and then sit on the lid so it would close properly. When the lid finally made a clicking noise, the raven haired boy breathed a sigh of relief and stood up slowly, carefully reaching down to pick up the oddly shaped monstrosity.

The heavy weight of the luggage pulled on his back, arms, and legs which in turn caused his knee to start throbbing. Cursing under his breathe Ryoma slowly started the long walk through their apartment, down the hallway, down three flights of stairs, and across the parking lot to his car. He got exactly 3 steps closer to relief when the clicking noise happened again and without his permission Ryoma's belongings staged a mini revolution as they fell down to the floor with no sign of getting back in the suitcase. Letting out a moan Echizen dropped the suitcase on the carpet as well and kicked the faulty equipment which was postponing his new found freedom.

"For someone who's so eager to leave you don't seem to be getting very far," an amused blond commented from behind him as he walked over and started picking up the clothes on the floor.

"This would go a lot quicker if you hadn't refused to help me." Ryoma retorted, harshly pulling the clothing from his best friend's grasp.

"I'm not going to assist you in such a stupid decision Echizen." Kevin declared, waving his arms widely to gesture to the suitcase. "This whole idea is crazy. You belong here in this apartment with me. Can't you get that through your thick head before you carry your stuff to the car? I don't want to have to wait to eat dinner tonight."

"Yadda." Echizen scoffed, turning to glare at his ex-roommate. "You're the one who doesn't get it. I'm not coming back."

"Whatever," Smith scoffed, waving the thought away with his hand as he turned into the kitchen. "If you put away this mess in the hallway I'll cook dinner."

* * *

Kevin Smith was very methodical when it came to making meals. He always took the time to set out all his ingredients on the countertops before starting, along with measuring cups and bowls and pans that he'll be using. The recipe went directly in front of all that, so he could easily look at it when going about making dinner. The blond took pride in the fact he was always so organized when he started cooking, unlike a certain lover who usually just pulled out whatever came out of the cabinet and would cook instantly in the microwave for dinner.

The smug tennis player now reached for the pot sitting on the counter top and cursed loudly as his elbow accidently hit the bag of flour, knocking the powdery mixture all over the floor. Deciding to clean that up after he had the meal cooking, Kevin instead reached for the pot again and started filling it with water. As he walked over to put it on the stove to boil, he quickly came to the realization that he probably should have cleaned up the flour on the floor as his sneakers stepped on the mixture and slid across it, causing him to loose his grip on the pot of water which went flying across the kitchen and landed loudly on top of most of his carefully laid out ingredients. Of course not before giving Kevin a sudden downpour. The pro tennis player sat sullenly on the wooden floor of the kitchen, covered in flour and soaked from the water.

"You look like an idiot." Ryoma stated with a smirk as he tossed a towel to the other boy. As the blond slowly lifted himself up from the floor, Echizen reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two apples, tossing one to his lover. "Here, don't say I never make dinner anymore."

"This isn't dinner." Kevin pointed out as he brushed some of the white powder from his hair. "Why don't you let me grab a shower and then we can go out for sushi? Unless you'd rather join me in the shower?" He didn't give the model a chance to respond but rather, assuming a yes he headed down the hallway and into their bedroom. At first the tennis pro didn't notice anything since he had left the towel over his face as he walked around. But then when he opened the closet to reach for some fresh clothes and noticed a distinct lack of clothing he slowly pulled the towel off his head. The closet was nearly empty of clothing. Swearing under his breathe, Kevin swung around to notice all the dresser drawers open and half of the clothing gone in them as well. The suitcases which Echizen had been fighting earlier that night were suspiciously absent, but the mastermind of the clothing kidnap was sitting patiently on the bed, a look of resign covering his features.

"You're really leaving aren't you?" Kevin said with a sigh as he sat on the bed next to his lover.

"Hai." Ryoma agreed softly.

"Does this have anything to do with your new job?" the tennis player asked.

"It has everything to do with my new job." Echizen replied rolling his eyes at the obvious question. "Where do you think I got the money for the new apartment baka?"

The blond bristled at the insult but held his tongue since he would rather have his questions answered then start a fight. "I _meant_ does this have to do with your new boss Fuji that you seem smitten with? Is this your way of telling me you're moving on?"

The raven-haired boy didn't speak for a moment, instead turning his head to stare out at the brilliant blue sky outside the window which was rapidly darkening as night fell. "Do you want the truth or would you rather I lie?" Echizen finally asked bluntly, still staring out the window.

Kevin felt a pang of nausea at the fact that there was no longer any doubt that his lover, roommate, and best friend had found someone else. "Lie to me." he declared suddenly, eager for once in their all too honest relationship to gloss over the truth, and soften the harsh reality.

Ryoma turned to look at him then, and apparently what he saw made him soften because then he was draped over his lover's back, whispering lies in his ear and placing kisses down his neck.

_Kiss_

"There's no reason to be jealous."

_Kiss_

"Fuji-san is ugly."

_Kiss_

"I'll never leave you."

Ryoma moved up then to attack the blond's mouth with a needy kiss with such force that it left both of them gasping for breathe afterwards as they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Ryoma half whispered, and half gasped as he got his voice back first.

It was a lie, and Kevin only had to look in his lover's eyes to see it. "Baka." the blond scoffed as he pushed the raven-haired youth onto the sheets below them, carefully avoiding the golden orbs which might ruin their fantasy until they were too bright and clouded over with lust to tell anything.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was already wearing his coat when Ryoma showed up for work the next morning and the younger boy snuck a quick look at his newly acquired watch to make sure that indeed he wasn't late for work. So why was Fuji-san leaving?

"Fuji-san?" Ryoma questioned as he stepped into the office.

"Saa Echizen, I'm glad you showed up on time today. Although I will miss our shopping trips. We have a lot to work on today so I need you to hurry up and get dressed so we can start shooting." Fuji-san lectured as he reached over to hand the model a bag full of clothing.

Echizen stared at the clothing for a moment before sighing in resignation and heading off to the bathroom to change. Fuji actually was patient enough to wait all of 30 seconds before pulling open the door to the bathroom and joining his model who was currently still completely clothed in his street wear. "Fuji-san!" Ryoma stuttered in embarrassment even though he was fully clothed.

Fuji chuckled at the blush that now covered the younger boy's cheeks and gently pried the black form fitting t-shirt out of the model's hands. "Saa you know Echizen this would go a lot faster if you took off your other clothes before you tried on the new ones." Without waiting for an answer, Fuji reached out to firmly tug on the bottom of Ryoma's shirt, lifting it up over his head and exposing a wide expanse of pale perfection. Fuji's smile seemed to grow wider, but then he was stretching the black shirt over Ryoma's chest, and the sexy vision had disappeared. When he reached to unbutton the boy's pants, Echizen seemed to come out of whatever daze he had been in because he quickly swatted at the older boy's hands.

"Yadda, Fuji-san. I can finish it from here." Ryoma growled as he stepped away from the other boy and pulled down his jeans, revealing blue boxers and well-toned legs before he slid into the tight black leather pants. Fuji watched closely as he finished with a pair of black boots and then grabbed the smaller boy's arm, yanking him out of the bathroom before he could stop to figure out what he looked like.

There was a brief stop at the photographer's desk while he went to pick up his camera bag and then Ryoma was hustled out of the office and down the hallway until they were outside the building. Ryoma suddenly understood why his boss had been wearing a jacket that morning as he slumped against the brick wall of the building. There was a flash in front of him as Fuji-san pulled his camera out of the bag at his side and smiled at him. Ryoma, however, simply scowled and tugged stubbornly at his clothing as the t-shirt started to rise up and his pants started clinging lower on his hips.

"Saa Echizen I need you to stand still and do exactly as I tell you alright?" Fuji asked pleasantly. Ryoma nodded, and let go of his clothing to stand perfectly straight and stare expectantly at the brunette.

"Good, Now Ryoma, I need you to pay attention, try really hard, and put all your energy into smiling." Syusuke ordered, lowering the camera he was holding for a moment so he could demonstrate the technique to his model.

A flash, and Fuji lowered his camera to stare critically at Ryoma's expression. No, most people would not consider a frown in the same category as a smile. "Try again Echizen- smile."

Click - Flash. A scowl. "Saa how about if you think of something that makes you happy Echizen?"

Click - Flash. A sneer. "Can't think of anything Echizen? Maybe if you just copy my expression this time."

Click - Flash. "I'm quite certain that my face has never looked like that Echizen." Fuji stood for a moment in thought before his face lit up and his smile grew longer. "I have an idea Echizen."

"Fuji-san!" Echizen yelped before calming down and staring crossly at his employer. "Fuji-san how exactly are you going to take my picture when your hands are pinching my cheeks?"

"Saa I never thought of that. Hmm maybe if I get some tape I can get your expression to stay like that for the photos."

"Fuji-san." Ryoma sighed, but then squeaked as the older boy squeezed his cheeks with his hands. "Saa you're so kawaii when you smile Echizen-kun. Even if I have to glue your face into place I'm getting a picture of this."

"Fuji-san!" Ryoma stuttered as his entire face turned a light rose color. Silently, Fuji pondered how far down exactly that blush spread.

* * *

The phone rang later that night in Fuji's apartment and he was both surprised and pleased to see that it was Yuuta calling.

"Saa this is a pleasant surprise Yuuta." Syusuke commented with a low chuckle.

"Aniki I need a favor," Yuuta blurted out.

Syusuke blinked at the sudden request. Usually his adorable brother was too shy to ask him for anything. "Of course I'll do anything for you, younger brother." Fuji responded pleasantly, "Do you need me to take your picture? Or is there maybe some pervert who's bothering you? I can get you a restraining order if you need one. In fact we could make a whole day of it- after we go to the police station we can stop by your stalker's house to show him the error of his ways, and then we can get ice cream. I've just discovered that strawberry ice cream tastes delicious with maple syrup and hot sauce on top."

"Aniki!" Yuuta cried, desperate to stop his brother before he had the rest of their lives planned out together. "I don't need any of that stuff. What I do need is for you to come by my apartment tomorrow night."

"Saa you sound mysterious Yuuta, how cute. What exactly are we going to do then?" Syusuke asked curiously.

"I'm not cute!" Yuuta grumbled under his breathe but sighed and tried to answer his brother's question as much as he could without angering his brother. "It's all Yumiko's fault." Apparently there was no easy way to say this.

"Yumiko? What does our sister have to do with this?" Fuji was now very interested.

"Well she was reading our fortunes and saw a new love in your future so she turned to our parents who turned to me and now we're stuck with tomorrow." Yuuta hurried to finish the sentence in one breathe and then hesitantly held the phone receiver a bit away from his ear as if the angry wrath of his brother could somehow sneak through the phone.

Instead, he heard his brother's soft chuckle. "Saa a new love interest. Interesting. So this means that tomorrow night is-" Fuji asked, holding out the sentence and letting his brother fill in the dismal news.

"A double date."

Tbc...

Ah well was that enough of an evil ending? I plan to put the date from hell in the next chapter and this way if you want you can guess who was unfortunate enough to be Fuji's blind date. I'll give you a hint- it's not Tezuka, anyone from St. Rudolph, and I absolutely refuse to give Fuji a girlfriend.(Unless Ryoma goes cross-dressing -Smirk-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Ok let's see- I want to thank all my reviewers from last chapter: Gorilaz, ki-ku-maru BEAM, Liliath, Rinko, Amiya, Fanny chan, RuByMoOn17, and Aisaki Sumi. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far and I apologize for how long I made you wait between chapters. I know this chapter is short but I hope to have the second part of the date up soon, once my horrible exam is over. Oh and Rinko you won- you're the only one who guessed the right answer to Fuji's date. So read and enjoy.

Chapter 5

Echizen spent his 10 minute break the next morning staring at the photos surrounding Fuji-san's office. It was then that he came to the realization of two facts. One, Fuji-san apparently was involved in the sport of tennis since many of the shots covered young athlete's mid-swing. And two, his boss had an unnatural obsession with a younger boy with a strange scar on his forehead. Unfortunately, it seemed the poor boy didn't return his affections since he was glaring or scowling at the camera each time.

At this thought Ryoma turned around to look at his employer, who smiled pleasantly back at him while continuing to water the living pincushions Fuji fondly referred to as cacti. 'He must have a thing for unhappy people.' Ryoma surmised, glancing back at Fuji's crush. Somehow, he couldn't stand to stare at the glaring boy any more and instead turned to the action tennis shots. These of course brought a different feeling to him and Echizen couldn't stop himself from envisioning himself across the court from these players and from hearing his father's voice in his ears. 'Tennis is your past Ryoma.'

Echizen couldn't prevent the rush of memories from flooding his mind, swirling around to taunt him. Days of a bright and unlimited future, terrifying moments of pain and misery, his frantic struggle to come out of the bottomless pit he had been tossed into, his disappointed father, his mother full of pity, his lover growing distant, his-

A warm hand on his shoulder brought his roller coaster of thoughts to an abrupt halt. "Fuji-san," he gasped as the angelic face swam into view.

"Echizen-kun are you alright? You look rather pale." Fuji asked, concern filling his face as he reached up to brush delicate fingers across the boy's forehead.

"I'm fine Fuji-san," Ryoma answered automatically, reaching up to brush the cool fingers away from his face, and yet at the same time longing to grab them and not let go. A sideways glance to the pictures on the wall brought his hidden demons back to the corners of his mind, whispering doubts and Ryoma stepped away from the other boy. How was he supposed to work in an office covered in reminders of his failed past? He deliberately looked away from the tennis shots to focus on something else, the scowling boy. "Fuji-san the boy in the picture," Ryoma started, trying to distract his employer from looking at him.

Fuji-san visually brightened as he turned to look at the photos of the mysterious boy. "Saa isn't he cute Echizen-kun? I wanted him to model for my new showcase but he turned me down, I was so depressed. But luckily now I have you. And maybe I can still convince him to model for me. I do have pull over him after all since he's my-"

Ryoma couldn't believe his boss's words. Sure he knew the boy had meant something to Fuji-san but to actually find out that he was a replacement in this project, just filling in for a better model and could be abandoned the moment this boy decided to change his mind, well it hurt. He had started to like Fuji-san and this job and now he didn't know what to think. "I have something I have to do this morning Fuji-san. I'm sorry I can't stay for today." Ryoma's voice sounded hollow in his ears as he gently pushed his employer aside to walk out of the office, forgetting to change his clothes or pick up his belongings. It ending up being a very long walk back to his new apartment in the rain.

"Since he's my brother." Syusuke finished without realizing that his model wasn't even listening. So it came as a shock when the smaller boy muttered a half excuse - half apology and walked out of the office. Something had happened in those few minutes which the tensai could not understand. He stared at the photos of his brother and pondered how things came about. Echizen was a mystery to him, always scowling and never really letting anyone know what he was thinking. A mischievous smile spread across his face as the tensai realized many people accused him of the same offense using a smile. Then a second glance at his brother's scowling face froze his smile and he opened his eyes slightly to stare at the open door where his model had disappeared as a thought crossed his mind. Could it be, was it at all possible? Fuji chuckled softly in the now empty office as he went to close the door and turn off his camera.

Was Echizen somehow jealous?

* * *

Yuuta was counting the seconds.

At first it was a good thing, the precious moments he could spend alone with his lover. Mizuki was in a good mood that night and Yuuta couldn't help but think positivity with the older boy kissing slowly down his neck. Then a slender hand reached down to play with the waistband of his pants and Yuuta was too lost in lust to count anything.

The doorbell ringing was agony.

For a long moment Yuuta and Mizuki stared at each other, both panting slightly and eager to continue and both wishing that whoever was at the door would simply leave. And then the door opened by itself.

"Yuuta are you alright?" a soft voice called from the hallway causing Yuuta to flinch as his lover starting smirking. For some strange reason Yuuta never understood, Mizuki really enjoyed watching the two Fuji brothers interacting together. "There you are Yuuta. I was scared when no one answered the door that something might have happened to you. You shouldn't scare your big brother like that." Fuji lectured as he stepped into the living room. The older brunette stopped in the doorway to take in the view of the two boys sprawled across the couch, both in different stages of undress and his eyes opened slightly in surprise, only to narrow in rage.

Taking a step forward, Syusuke's bright sapphire eyes promised death or worse to the dark haired boy laying across his brother. "Yuuta you seem to be missing some of your clothing."

Mizuki snickered seemingly unaware of his near demise as Yuuta flushed and scrambled with his clothing, pulling his shirt back on and zipping his pants closed again. "Aniki, it's not what it looks like. Mizuki and I were just, uh we were just, um..." Yuuta trailed off as he realized he couldn't really explain away their position.

"Horny?" Mizuki suggested helpfully from his stretched out position on the couch, making no move to put his shirt on, instead twirling a strand of hair with his hand and enjoying the show.

Yuuta rewarded his lover's thoughtfulness by shoving him off the couch and onto the floor to end up at Fuji Syusuke's feet. For a long moment there was silence as the three boys looked at each other- one terrified, one enraged, and one amused. Then the front door burst open for the second time that night and a melodious arrogant voice called out to fill in the silence. "Ore-sama does not appreciate being left to wait outside like a commoner."

Three heads turned to watch the diva join them in the living room, a small frown gracing his perfect features as he saw the strange arrangement of the boys. "Mizuki if you were planning on having sex before dinner you should have informed me so I could move back our dinner reservation. And never again start an orgy before Ore-sama graces you with his presence." Atobe flipped a strand of his perfect hair behind his ear and pauses as if waiting for praise. When none appeared forthcoming he scowled and then smirked at the brunette standing next to him. "Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku. Well, well it's been awhile. I hear you gave up your tennis rachet for a camera. What's wrong, grow bored of the sport?"

"Atobe? You're my date for tonight? Saa Yuuta, you didn't tell me you were friends with Atobe." Fuji asked staring curiously between his brother and the diva, pointedly ignoring the boy at his feet.

"Actually I don't really know him that well. Mizuki was the one who suggested him." Yuuta responded truthfully as he finished straightening his shirt and stood up to join his aniki and Atobe in staring at his lover still on the ground.

"Mizuko? Saa is that the name of your hairdresser Yuuta?" Fuji asked innocently. Atobe, beside him snorted in laughter and Yuuta grumbled under his breathe. Mizuki stood up so that he was face to face with his lover's brother and glared at the brunette.

"Mizuki. My name is Mizuki Fuji Syusuke. Get it right. I am Yuuta-kun's boyfriend not his hairdresser and as such I demand respect." the dark haired boy yelled at the former tensai.

Syusuke merely blinked at the other boy and looked him over from head to toe. "Yuuta your friend appears to have misplaced his shirt somewhere. And his pants. Is he coming with us or is he going to bed? I can't figure it out." Mizuki's face turned red as he tried yelling again. However Yuuta got there first and clamped his hand over his lover's mouth, dragging him away from the other two to get dressed again. As Mizuki complained about certain irritating older brothers, Yuuta quickly pulled his lover's lilac sweater over his head. His gaze caught a glimpse of the clock in the hallway chiming 8'oclock and Yuuta sighed, that was 20 minutes of the date from hell over, only about 3 hours of fun left. A muffled yelp of pain brought his attention back to the dark haired boy beside him and Yuuta apologized profusely as he noticed he had accidently grabbed his lover's hair. It was going to be a looong night.

Tbc...

Ok I know really short chapter but I promised I would post something this weekend and I decided to break the date in half chapterwise. So the next chapter will have the second half of the date and if I have room left Echizen's night will show up also.


	6. Chapter 6

Smile for the Camera

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Thank you Black Hikari, bittersweetdreams, ki-ku-maru BEAM, Aisaki Sumi, and RuByMoOn17 for reviewing the last chapter.

ki-ku-maru BEAM hopefully this is a little longer for you this time and I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger- hmm does this chapter have one? (Goes off to ponder it)

Black Hikari oh yeah Fuji is very protective of his brother and that usually means a lot of pain for Mizuki, except in this chapter he gets a little distracted...

bittersweetdreams Well you'll get your answer for what Ryoma does afterwards in the second half of the chapter (yeah I know Ryoma can be way too thick sometimes when he deals with emotions)

Ah Kevin- I'm not sure if he's coming back, I'm trying to put in new characters now- we'll see.

Anyways so sorry that it took so long for me to update but at least this time you get a longer chapter. So enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards!

Chapter 6

"Saa you two make a cute couple." Three pairs of eyes looked up to stare at the smiling tensai all with different reactions.

"Aniki?" Yuuta stuttered, unsure of how to take this sudden statement from the brother who refused to acknowledge his lover's existence up til now.

Said lover however was having no such qualms about the comment. "Nfu, so the great Fuji Syusuke has finally accepted the truth." Mizuki's soft snickering was rather disturbing to any onlookers.

Atobe merely picked up his wine glass and gently swirled the liquid around before taking a sip. The diva ended up spitting that mouthful out a second later when Fuji decided that his earlier comment needed further clarification.

"Atobe, you and Mizuki-kun here should have told me you were dating. Now I want to hear everything. When was your first date, your first kiss, the first time you had sex," Fuji sat back for a moment as if in thought then chuckled softly as the tiny glint of sapphire showing in his eyes caught the flickering light of the candle at their table, giving his face a mischievous expression, "Saa for that matter Mizuki-kun, which one of you tops?"

"Fuji Syusuke how dare you cause Ore-sama to perform ungraceful actions. And you should know that Ore-sama is always the one in control of any relationship." the diva frowned at his chuckling date as he attempted to ignore the strange behavior of the other occupants of the table.

Mizuki was actually harshly yanking at strands of his hair at the moment, but the action seemed to be a poor substitute for attacking the smiling brunette across the table. Of course Mizuki could never sink so low as to physical violence. Definitely not. That might cause _blood_ to spill. He could not fathom the results of getting anything that dirty on his hands, or worse his clothing. Instead he closed his eyes and visualized a happy fantasy of Yuuta, naked and aroused on their bed. Relaxing slightly, he couldn't prevent the soft snicker when his thoughts supplied a broken Fuji begging at his feet.

Yuuta never even glanced at his lover after his aniki had said such a horrible thing. "Aniki how could you?" Yuuta whispered, fighting the sting of tears at his eyes, waiting to be released. His brother looked at him then in a serious expression, his perpetual smile fading away as he realized that he had perhaps gone too far.

"Yuuta, I," Syusuke started, before he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"How dare you Fuji Syusuke treat your own brother like that. It's one thing if you can't remember my name but to suggest that I would cheat on your brother, well that is too much." the former manager now had his eyes firmly open at the sound of his lover's pain and was trying to comfort the younger boy. While he may not have been the most respectable person in the world, he truly cared for the younger Fuji and was not going to let anyone make his lover miserable- not even his own brother. Fuji Syusuke was about to learn how vindictive Mizuki Hajime really was.

"So Syusuke-kun I heard the most delicious rumor the other day from Keigo when we went shoe shopping," Mizuki somehow managed to lean over the table and smirk at Fuji while at the same time leaving both his hands to wander over his lover's body for 'comfort'. "It was all about your ex-lover, you know the one who left the country to get away from you?"

If looks could kill, Mizuki would just be a small pile of ashes (smelling of lilac naturally) on the dining room chair. Of course, this was Fuji Syusuke we're talking about so anything was possible. Mizuki made a mental note to buy a pair of violet-tinted sunglasses to wear whenever in the other boy's presence so that perhaps the glass would refract the horrible effects of the former tensai's sapphire eye glare. "It seems your former buchou has found himself a nice girl to settle down with. I suppose he got tired of meaningless relationships with pretty boys. He proposed to her several weeks ago I hear. Nfu. Keigo and I were making bets about the wedding- I bet that Tezuka is such an honorable man that he'll actually send you an invitation. Keigo believes he won't even tell you about it. You wouldn't mind, would you Syusuke-kun, telling us if he does contact you so we can settle this? I know this is asking a lot but, well, seeing as how we're almost _family_..." Mizuki trailed off with another snicker and wrapped his arms around Yuuta, eager to see Fuji Syusuke lose it in front of them.

Fuji's reaction was disappointing then, to say the least. "Saa how nice for Tezuka, hmm I'll have to send him a card," Fuji actually smiled genuinely at Mizuki before turning to Yuuta, "Maa isn't this wonderful news Yuuta? It means that your blind date has a small hope, no matter how minuscule, of getting over his phase of meaningless relationships. Maybe he'll actually settle down as well. Although he definitely needs to get help about that gambling problem of his..."

Mizuki let out a screech and leapt across the table, dirt be damned (that's what scented soap was for anyways). Yuuta quickly grabbed hold of his lover's waist, yanking firmly on Mizuki's pants to try and pull him back into his chair.

"Aniki didn't mean anything by it Mizuki. He's just teasing you, please sit down, we're in a restaurant." Yuuta pleaded. Mizuki didn't listen to any of this, instead locking his furious glaze on Fuji and reaching out to grab that pale slender neck and choke it into submission. Atobe had been sitting back sipping wine as he enjoyed watching the evening entertainment, but now he leaned forward to grab his glass before the scuffle could upset his meal in any way. Syusuke merely kept the serene expression on his face as he calmly observed Mizuki getting closer and closer, at the last moment he tilted back slightly, causing the former data collector to miss. That would not have been so bad but Yuuta wasn't paying attention and gave a particularly hard yank on his lover's waist, causing the boy to pull back, losing his balance and falling onto the table, straight into Syusuke's entree.

"Why Miyucki, I had no idea you wanted a taste of my meal. You should have just asked, there was no need to climb over the table." Fuji lightly scolded as Mizuki let out a moan of frustration while lifting his face off the plate of food. Sauce dripped off his nose and down the strands of hair across his forehead. Pieces of vegetable were stuck to his cheeks, and several noodles were trailing off his chin. The diva at their table didn't even attempt to hide his laughter at the sight but Yuuta was horrified.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki but you couldn't start a fight, not with my brother and certainly not in a public place like this. Here, why don't we go get you cleaned up in the washroom alright?" Yuuta babbled as he gently pulled his lover off the table and steered him in the direction of the restroom. Mizuki kept his angry glare on a certain tensai the entire time until they could no longer see each other.

It took several minutes for Yuuta to calm down his enraged lover and clean off his face. Once he had gotten a solemn swear that the boy would not attempt any more violence towards his aniki and once Mizuki had washed his face several times until not a speck of food showed and his hair stopped smelling like garlic, the two made their way back out to their table where a restless diva was sitting alone.

"Where's my brother?" were the first words out of Yuuta's mouth.

"Fuji made apologizes about some work he had to finish before tomorrow's photo shoot. He left Ore-sama sitting here without anyone to compliment him. What rude behavior." Atobe scoffed, frowning at Yuuta as if by being Syusuke's brother he was somehow responsible as well.

Beside him, Mizuki chuckled as he took his seat again. "Syusuke-kun must have realized that my revenge would be terrifying and humiliating for him and fled in fear. I suppose one can't blame him for being afraid of someone of my intellect. Nfu."

Atobe snorted softly into his hand and returned to ignoring Mizuki's babbling, a trait he found quite handy every time the two went shopping together.

Yuuta sighed as he returned to his seat. He would tell his lover to stop bragging, but at least he wasn't whining anymore. A pleased smug Mizuki was always far better than one who had just been severely humiliated. So Yuuta nodded his head in agreement to his lover's babbling and pondered how much longer it would be before they could finish dinner, get rid of the diva, and finally get back to having some alone time. A small part of him wondered what happened to his brother to be willing to leave Yuuta alone with Mizuki but that part died down when Mizuki turned to him and smiled, letting one of his hands rest on Yuuta's left thigh.

Yuuta firmly told himself to call his brother to make sure he was alright later that night. Much later. Like after he'd had sex later.

* * *

Syusuke held up the umbrella he had brought with him as he wandered through the pouring rain to the bus stop. He didn't notice any of the people he accidently bumped into, instead he kept up his brisk pace as his mind wandered over past memories he had thought were best left buried.

Tezuka was getting married.

He was settling down and moving on with his life.

He wanted Syusuke to call him.

And what was Fuji doing with his life? "What do I want?" the former tensai whispered to himself as he leaned against one of the walls of the stop. If anyone had asked him a couple weeks ago, Fuji would have known exactly what he wanted. Now however...

In a snap judgement Fuji flung his umbrella onto the seat at the stop and skipped out into the pouring rain, holding his hands up as the falling raindrops quickly soaked him to the skin. He had always loved the rain so much. "At least I know nothing I could possible want is in Germany." Fuji yelled to the sky, hoping he was loud enough for a certain emotionless tennis star to hear. He decided to casually walk back to his apartment so he could enjoy the rain tonight.

He also decided to ignore the small pang in his heart which called him a lier.

* * *

It was pouring rain outside. Ryoma had always loved playing tennis in the rain. There was an excitement to the new possibilities this opened, there was now danger on the court. At any moment a player could slip on the rain splattered clay and fall, missing a shot and losing a game. Perhaps even more permanent consequences could occur.

At the moment, Echizen was trying his best to test his luck, as he quickly stepped from side to side, slamming a tennis ball against a stationary wall, wishing he could try it with a real person.

It happened quickly without any warning, his knee buckled as his fragile grip on the slick court failed, and he dropped to the ground in a wet heap. His knee angrily protested the activity that he should not have placed on it, but Ryoma ignored it to stare up at the blackened sky, silently watching the raindrops fall down on his face. He could feel the rain soaking into his clothes and the firm gritty clay ground pressing into his back. Looking across to the net, and the stands in the distance Echizen couldn't stop the wave of longing from overtaking him. This is where he belonged. His knee gave a particular harsh throb to remind him that sometimes mind and body don't share the same thoughts.

He couldn't prevent himself from coming here though, just like he couldn't prevent Fuji's words from echoing in his ears. Did it really matter to him if he was second-best in his employer's eyes? Really, he was obsessing over a job. It wasn't like he had never been rejected before either- while his tennis career might have been perfect, Ryoma had spent the first few months in Japan getting door after door slammed in his face. Maybe that's why this job meant so much to him- it was the first 'yes' in a long time. The young model closed his eyes as the raindrops slid into his golden orbs, blurring his vision. Without a tennis court in front of his eyes, he could clearly see the fond look on Fuji-san's face as he talked about the adorable scowling boy.

No, there was definitely more to it than that.

With his eyes closed and his mind distracted, it took him several moments before he realized that there were voices on the court.

"Oi what's this I hear about you and Ann-chan going out on a date last night baka?" one loud angry voice called out.

"It wasn't a date rhythm-boy. We just happened to be at the same café together and then she dragged me to go see some movie she's been obsessing over." the other voice was even louder and Ryoma winced at the volume. Couldn't they keep it down? He was trying to be depressed right now.

"You went to the movies with her? You were in a dark theater all alone with her for two hours? How dare you! I bet you took advantage of poor innocent Ann-chan and tried to kiss her!" the first voice again, only louder this time. They seemed to be coming closer.

"Baka, of course not! I, unlike some people, am a true gentleman. I just watched the movie, you idiot. For your information there was no touching of any kind until I kissed her goodnight."

"You did what?" this time the yell was right at his ear, the two boys must have walked onto the clay court which he was lying on, but Ryoma ignored them. Or did until the one in trouble choose him for a convenient distraction.

"Wait up Kamio, do you see someone lying on the ground?"

"Don't you dare try and change the subject Momoshiro. I demand full details on what you did with Ann-chan now. Oh you're right, there is a kid lying on the ground." Kamio quickly changed his tone when he realized this was not totally a distraction.

Ryoma then heard the rush of footsteps heading towards him and one of the boys swore quietly under his breathe. Then he got the distinct impression that there was someone leaning over him.

There was a gentle shake on his shoulders and one of the boys, Momoshiro he thought, called softly to him. "Oi kid, are you alright? Wake up and stop scaring us."

Ryoma cracked open one eye to glare up into concerned violet eyes. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

The bristled haired boy turned to a redheaded boy next to him and they exchanged looks. Then Momoshiro turned back and carefully gathered the other boy into his arms. "Look kid, it's pouring rain in the middle of the night and you're passed out on the ground of a tennis court. That doesn't sound fine to us. So come on, let's get you someplace dry."

"Yadda." Echizen refused, trying to pull out of the grip as he glared at the two boys. Belatedly he realized being dropped back to the ground with his bum knee was not the smartest of ideas. He collapsed back to the ground, holding his leg and attempted to keep in the pain-filled moans that threatened to come out.

"Your leg, did you just injure that tonight?" Kamio demanded, leaning down to see how badly he was injured.

"No this happened several years ago. I just aggravated the injury by playing tonight." Ryoma admitted through gritted teeth.

"How bad is it?" Momoshiro asked as he stood over both of them.

"His knee is badly swollen right now. I doubt he'll be able to put any pressure on it for a day or so." Kamio evaluated before turning to look seriously at the young model. "Look kid, the only way you're getting off this court tonight is if one of us carries you. I doubt you want to sit here in the rain all night long."

Echizen stubbornly refused to answer. There was no way anyone was going to carry him like some weakling. Besides, he didn't even know these boys- for all he knew this was their idea of a pick-up line. Unfortunately for him, these two didn't take no for an answer. Echizen soon found himself carefully lifted back into the air, his head pressed against Momoshiro's warm chest. The tall man gazed down at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Oi kiddo, do I know you? You look familiar somehow."

Echizen shook his head, glaring at the boys who had gone against his wishes. "I only moved to Japan a couple months back. And I certainly don't remember you."

"What's your name kid?" Kamio suddenly asked as he bent down to pick up Ryoma's tennis racquet and bag he had left on the ground.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah that's it," Momoshiro announced abruptly, with a goofy grin on his face. "You're the boy in that picture Eiji-sempai showed us."

"Excuse me?" Ryoma and Kamio asked in the same breathe.

"Oh Fuji-sempai's picture. You're a model, right? Fuji-sempai's model." Momo modified.

"Right. How do you know Fuji-san?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"I went to school with him. Say, how'd you like to meet some other friends of Fuji-sempai? I know everyone was eager to meet you as soon as we heard about you." Momoshiro asked eagerly.

"Why would they?" Echizen was suspicious about this whole concept. Why did one of Fuji's friends have his picture? Why was anyone eager to meet him? He was just a model for a showcase. Could it be possible he meant more to Fuji than a model? No. That couldn't be it.

The redhead standing next them started shifting from foot to foot restlessly. Finally he spoke up, "Momo, I have no idea what you're talking about but I have an 8'oclock class tomorrow morning. So you'll have to finish this up by yourself." When the taller boy nodded his agreement, Kamio handed him the bag he was holding and turned to leave. He stopped for a moment without turning back and yelled behind him. "I expect you to call me early tomorrow with a detailed account of your date last night baka. And don't you dare leave out one single piece of information or I'll tell Ann-chan exactly what kind of a jerk you really are."

With that Kamio darted down the street, leaving Momoshiro yelling after him. The two left behind stared at each other for a moment before Momo got another of those goofy grins on his face and hoisted Echizen a little higher in his arms.

"Well kiddo, are you ready to go met your fans?"

"Yadda." Echizen grumbled, but seeing as he was being carried found little say in the matter. 'I should have never said I was fine.' he told himself.

Tbc...

Ok so um yeah double date over but now we're moving to Ryoma's social night out. I do want to get back to putting the thrill pair together again but- I can't help myself from letting some of the other Seigaku regulars have a spot in my story.

Oh yeah and I apologize to any fans of Tezuka who are upset that I turned him straight. (Evil laugh).


End file.
